


The Floor Started It!

by gh0sti_emilli0n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angy Boy, Butthurt Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines Is Not Amused, Dramatic Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, Injury, M/M, Teenage Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sti_emilli0n/pseuds/gh0sti_emilli0n
Summary: Bill learns the hard way that pain isn't as funny as he thought. AKA Dipper dies of laughter only to get angy.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The Floor Started It!

It was a mix between a yelp and inhuman growl, startling Dipper from dozing off and drooling on top of his journal. Quickly wiping away his saliva from absorbing into the old paper, he pushed back his chair and made his way to where he heard the noise. 

"If you're gonna be a pest, can you do it outside where I can't hear you?" The brunet grumbled, stepping into the kitchen and meeting the back of his blond lover. 

Said blond turned, tears spilling down his cheeks as he grasped his wrist like it just offended him in some way. His pointer finger was an angry red, a large piece of wood stuck deep into the pad of his skin with a bit of blood collecting around the intrusion. At first Dipper just stared, trying to process what he was seeing before a snort exploded from him, laughing at the pitiful display. 

"Why're you laughing at me?" Bill whined, sniffling and jutting his lip out in a pout. "It's not funny!" 

_"Oh-oh my gods! You-you look like,"_ A snort interupts his sentence, making him laugh harder. _"like a kicked puppy!"_

If someone could win a prize by looking like a five year old, Bill would've won it. He slumped his shoulders and pouted harder. Wait, was that even possible? To pout harder? Well, even if it was, Bill had done it, fueling the teen's laughter so he exploded with another snort and gasped for air as he grabbed onto the door frame to keep from falling over. 

_"Just-just stop, please I can't breathe!"_ Dipper wheezed, falling onto his ass and grunting. 

Bill cracks a grin, chuckling as Dipper glares up, using the doorframe to lift himself up and dust himself off. 

"That's funny." Bill snickers.

"I liked it when you were crying." Dipper snapped, stalking out of the kitchen. 

_"WAIT NO COME BACK MY FINGER IS DYING!"_ The blond cried, racing after the teenager and almost crashing into the wall on his way out. 


End file.
